


The explanation of yore

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/HarryPotter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the tenth year after war when Draco Malfoy got to know the death of Harry Potter.<br/>It was snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The explanation of yore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first translation work.  
> Hope you like it and please forgive my poor grammars.  
> I will write down the author' name and the address of original article in the end

It was the tenth year after war when Draco Malfoy got to know the death of Harry Potter 

It likes a designed spell.Snows are constantly rolling down and covering the cracked ground, making it more stiff and cold.There is no beauty to present.  
[The endless abyss]  
When the war just ended,Harry usually recalled the conservation he had with Draco Malfoy in The Room Of The Requirement,which confused him and came to an end quickly.  
It's not about missing but curiosity.He just regarded it as a subtle banlance between Malfoy and him.Whether he thought higly of it or not, he still remembered the specific day.  
"Why didn't you tell her––Bellatrix?"he added,"You know it was me."  
When it comes to this, if someone hears their communication and pays attention to it, he may think it over from Harry'perspective.Then he will be confused about a question that Harry always asked himself when he was recalling.  
How did he know that Draco had recognized him?  
It's a good question,for Lucius Malfoy didn't pick him out.And if Draco really recognized him, the blond should have obeyed his farther's demand and exposed him.  
If so, the war might have another upshot.  
But he didn't know the answer.  
When he was on Grade Five in Hogwarts, in order to convince others of his abilities, Hermione and Ron listed lots of his experiences to prove that Harry Potter always escaped from death.However, at that time he had admitted that among his mysterious experiences, fortune took up the most proportion.  
Therefore,in the final war, thanks to Merlin or his parents' blessing––Harry escaped from death again, with the help of two Malfoys.  
He knew the reason why Narcissa Malfoy helped him.It's a plain and great reason about mother and son or about love.  
But he didn't understand the determined and hesitated decision that Draco had made was for what.Maybe the answer would be simple, as far as he's concerned.  
He meant, of course, the other answer.  
Because he can't get across the question"Why could he find Draco had recognized him "at all.Why didn't Draco reveal him? Maybe the blond's tired of Voldemort's control and hated yielding to him. If possible, It's even because of Draco's revived intergrity.  
However,Harry couldn't explain more when he recalled the moment that he had been in Malfoy Manor meeting Draco'eyes.They're grey and changeable,with fog as an endlese assby.  
Thus, except for his own surmise, he couldn't know the answer.  
[The circulate scene]  
Harry worked as Auror for two years after the war and got his left arm hurt.In addition to his irregular rest and the missy schedule, his sick body couldn't bear any longer so he quitted his job.  
But the most important reason was that he disliked choosing to kill others cruely or tolerate them with intergrity.His alienation resulted from losing rather than terror.He lost his god–farther,Remus,so many friends and Ginny,as well.  
Harry had heard people put it"Losing seldom rob one's ability of loving, but increase one's tiredness."  
Maybe due to this tiredness, he hadn't have any girlfriends for ten years since Ginny's death.  
He decided to teach in Hogwarts, doing his line of work––Defrence Against The Dark Arts.About this choice, Draco Malfoy once asked him a question.  
It's on the seventh anniversary of graduation ceremony in Hogwarts,one Christmas .Seven years after the war, everything came back to life. The wizard world resembled a Quidditch counterattack,as Ron put it,"Whatever angles you choose to stand on the bleachors, It's just perfectly great."  
Seeing his old friends, Harry suddenly sank into recalling.  
In the past,when all of them were immature.Darkness casted shadow down silently with the lamp of Hogwarts liting up.Boats're flowing leisurely with current. The Hogwarts at that moment was untouchable but eternal.  
His old friends hugged him happily,Ron and Hermione,three of them got together in a triangle, hoping to make up for their missing time.Neville had changed his fatty figure and became a high and strong man.But his shy smile didn't change at all when he looking at Harry.  
Among his friends who drinked various drinks, Harry hold a bottle of pumpkin juice and sipped it quitely.The remaining pain would strike him sometimes, so Harry prefered to drink soft drinks and the pumpkin juice was a good choice.Even he didn't wanna recall the past days, alcohol may palsy him.  
Mabe It's because of the occupational habit of being an Auror or his determination,he wanted keeping absolutly sober.if so, it wouldn't arouse many possibilities.  
Just "If",still.  
Draco Malfoy stood where was not far from Harry.Regradless of other factors,his platinum hair always drew people's attention and Harry couldn't ignore him.  
They hadn' had a talk for a long time.At times,they would run into the other at The Diagon Alley and nodded to each other.As for their entanglement,both of them just kept silence.  
Meeting or saying "Hi" to each other was safe for them.Apart from this, one more step might draw them to the ranging frame or cold abyss.And Harry himself didn't want to break this proper balance.  
When the war just ended, Harry thought Draco Malfoy as a winner of The Wizard World.Even he stood by the evil side, his parents were still alive.And although the blond's privileges were limited and some of his money was confiscated, nothing else happened to him.  
The blond walked to Harry with a glass of Firewhisky.Harry rasied eyes and looked into his eyes, nodding slightly as usual.  
But Draco should speak straightly:"Potter,I can't imagine that you quitted your job and came here to find another work which still concerning Defrence Against The Dark Arts.I thought you would choose to do something more mildly as potions––Oh,I see,you are not good at it."  
Harry's lip swirled, ignoring Draco's satire.  
"Why I came here wasn't because that I wanted to escape and my resignation didn't result from terror, I just take on my responsibilities in other ways."  
"Harry·Savior·Potter,I can't understand you."Malfoy's voice truned cold immediately,as an abyss filled with fog.And Harry couldn't know more about Draco's feeling except a little helpless.  
It had been several seconds or minutes that both of them were keeping silence.Not unti their lonely souls sank into the yore did Harry spoke.  
"Nor can I––"  
"What?"Harry's words finally made the tune of Draco change a little.  
"––understand you."  
[Privity]  
Draco knew what Harry Potter meant immediately the golden boy finished his words.But he didn't know whether this keen came from their tacit understanding or his long desire.  
He asked himself again and again––Why hadn't he reveal Harry in the final war?  
What he didn't know is that facing the same question, both of them had a reasonable explanation but as for another, neither of them could get across.  
It's interesting that the question which Draco couldn't figure out was exactly what Harry found out the answer by himself.  
He has tried to persuade himself that it's his constrained justice broke out at the wrong time,leading to an impossible end in one second as legends usually described.  
Nay, it had happened fatefully.Hesitation only belongs to the future.  
But he was puzzled.  
It's a unfamiliar and untouchable feeling.He didn't dare to or unwilling to investigate.Time is so long that even if his incredible feeling would break out someday,its edg would has been rabbed down,which wouldn't hurt too much.  
Draco knew that Potter discovered The Chosen One had recognized The–Boy–Who–lived.After all, they spent six years in Hogwarts with hostility.They're so familiar with each other,their eyes fighted for a long time,accounting for the fact that they can feel the other's feeling easily.  
Though there was an ugly spell,he could discover Potter's worry and astonishment hided in his eyes.  
No need to speak, an exchanged sight was enough.  
It's only because of familiar,he told himself.  
"Oh, It's because I wanted to do so.A Malfoy won't find a stupid excuse to explain why he did something."  
"You're capricious,then."Harry's smile was in his voice.  
"Aha,I am rich and handsome."  
The man with black hair and emerald eyes burst into laughter immediately.  
It's a smile he hadn' seen for a long time.He could see Harry's trimmed and white teeth.And when Harry laughed, the air around him became vividly.  
His emerald eyes stared him, then Harry smiled again.  
"Thank you,Draco."His voice was so soft but determined.It's too light to fall down onto the ground as well as too heavy to fly into the sky.It's just took up a place of Draco's heart rightly.  
He suddenly wanted to cry,instead,he sneered because of his unreasonable spirits.  
Maybe it's not concerned with spirits.  
Just because of the high temperature in the Great Wall.So the moisture evaporated a little more quickly.  
Just "Maybe".  
[Memory]  
Harry didn't get the answer from Draco though he had his own suspection.  
Sometime the most simple answer is the correct one.It's just an answer about personality.  
The end had shown, its process was plain so the reason might be unnecessary.At the last minute of his life,he still recalled this question and explain it as curiosity.  
Malfoy told Harry he hadn' want to marry Astoria Greenglass and he didn't.He didn't love her,their marriage would only hurt her feeling.Harry recalled the girl's figure,a girl with golden hair and green eyes.But he couldn't recollect more except this.He suddenly realized he had been too far from Malfoy for a long time.As for their tacit understanding,he doubted if it really had ever existed.Then he recalled Ginny.They would chat with each other and sing a Muggles' song，Ginny would watch his helpless expression and laughed happily.  
A bitter sense thrusted his throat,making him lose the ability of speaking.It liked weeping.At least Draco had a choice which he wouldn't have.Forever,he thought.  
[Unconscious]  
In the eighth year, Harry met lots of active students.  
Whether Gryffindor,Slytherin,Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff,they were all energetic.He thought happily that everybody had got through shadow in a short time.These children're interested in Defrence Against the Dark Arts, so he was busy in that year.Indeed he was happy,for a sense of repletion.  
How time flies,turning the calendar of Hogwarts to next page endlessly.  
It's a day in June,Draco Malfoy as a diplomatist of the Ministry of Magic,accompaning the Muggle Prince to visit Hogwartsas.He was well welcomed from students and had to have a break on bench in the long corridor.  
He might sit there unconsciously.  
"Malfoy?"the familiar,soft and determined voice rose on his left.  
He might sit there on purpose.  
Something changed,turning up and down,making it no longer safe for them.  
"Hi,Harry."He called Harry's given name with an impulse.  
"Hello,Draco."the man with emerald eyes smiled shyly,so cute and innocent as the first time Draco had saw him.  
Draco watched Harry Potter walking to him step by step.His expression was mild, not contempt.  
It liked yore , only in another gentle way.  
"I think that you come here for your work."said Harry.  
"Hmm…"He answered with a tune between certain and unsure.It's a little blurred.  
He didn't care why he come here for it's not important.  
[Coalesce]  
June is a subtle season which likes implicit and hot love.Between the late spring and the beginning of summer, so mild and enthusiastic .  
The Muggle Prince insisted he should have dinner with students in Hogwarts.Thus,Draco Malfoy also stayed.  
Harry wondered their meeting had been much more frequent since the ceremony.As for reason, he didn't think it need a reason.  
The blond sit beside him when having dinner.  
By designed or by chance?He didn't know.  
The Muggle Prince was busy chatting with the teachers and students while both of them were sitting quietly at the end of the staff table.But Harry didn't feel embarrassed,he just didn't know why liked he couldn't get across why he knew Draco had discovered him in Malfoy Manor.It might because of familiar.Just"might",he didn't get a correct answer,after all.  
If nothing to say,then keep silence for safe.  
He reached out to get the last blueberry pudding on the round plate,feeling something warm suddenly.  
It's Draco's plam.  
He didn't realize what happened at first, a few seconds later, he withdrew his hands and gave it to Draco.  
But Draco just waved hands,the contempt expression appeared on his face suddenly.  
"It belongs to you."  
Harry was thinking when the blond had become so gentle,Draco's next words shocked him.  
"Rob one's interestes is definitely a vulgar."  
"Er…"Harry tried to say something then he put the blueberry pudding into Draco's bowl,"You must be the vulgar."  
He thought Draco would tease him,to his surprise, the blond should raise the silver knife, dividing the pudding into two pieces and shared with him.  
"You are the most vulgar person I had ever seen,in my opinion,we can be symbols of vulgar together."Draco's face lit up.His smile was almost nothingness,which resembled put one's hands to a bottle of mild water.  
[Secrets of June]  
Draco's plam touched Harry's hand, which made a warm current well from the bottom of his heart.It felt like rains in spring or snows in winter,for nobody knew why it came.  
He found a more proper explanation why he had saved Harry in a uncertain feeling.But he didn't think and expect more.After all,they're getting close to the asymptote of danger and it couldn't span.  
He didn't know whether Harry was puzzled or not, if Harry was confused about something or the same problem.  
But the answer isn't important,for time is endless, after all.  
He said that they could be symbols of vulgar together.The reason has faded with time going by and nowhere to find as if it hadn' have exist .  
In this faint phenomenon, he did predict the endless time but ignored fate.  
The day he left from Hogwarts,he hugged Harry.The hug between them liked almost lover,more closely than common friends but less tightly than lover.  
Aha, it's similar to June, which between the late spring and summer.  
The specific season.  
Hug and separate.  
The man with emerald eyes smiled slightly, which set a ripple in his heart.  
He remembered that he also smiled at that moment, otherwise how to explain his merry?  
He melt in Harry's smile,losing in thought.  
It could be a more clear explanation about unreasonable behaviour and feelings.  
[The leaving soul]  
After the summer vocation,Harry returned to Hogwarts.During the vocation he lived in Grimmauld Place rather than London, for the latter was a depressing place.  
Sometimes void upset him more than sorrow and London was so lonely that drove him escaping.  
It came to the end of the year soonly,a common day in Hogwarts.  
Something took place in the corridor.It seemed that a student had been cursed by Dark Arts.So Harry rushed to him, trying to release a spell swiftly.With the Dark Arts fading, it blasted at the same time.He didn't avoid in time and let his soul leave.  
He thought he had finish his tasks and Merlin called for him.It's a normal thing.  
His death shocked the whole wizard world and its power was as strong as the explosion itself.So many doubts appeared,wondering how it could be that a hero should get this unfair end.Conspiracy theories were filled with every occasion, out of justice or speculation.  
Exactly, justice doesn't exist in this world, for there is one word called "unfair".  
Death is fate, a designed thing, a farewell of soul,making up for errors in the past.  
His soul rose without rules, coming to the place above Grimmauld Place.  
In the void, he finds the familiar house correctly.He wondered if it's because the house is full of his memory and feelings so he can see it at the last minute of his life.  
But what he doesn't foresee is that a man with platinum hair squatting in front of his house.  
The thin man covers his eyes stiffly.Harry suspects that there will be a pair of eyes which like foggy assby.  
It occures to him the question which confused him for a long time.  
Why on earth did himself know the other had recognized him?  
He can't get answer,still.Apart from his own suspections and the memory of a pair of foggy eyes, he didn't get explanation.  
In trance,he see the blond separate his lips, saying something looks like a sentence with three words.  
It begins with "I" and ends with"you".  
As for the middle one, the blond's lips separates wider as if he says a word wtih "L"as its outset.  
He isn't sure.  
There can be another reason why he is determined to the explanation besides curiosity.  
He isn't sure,either.  
For he doesn't get an exactly answer anyway.  
[The story of June]  
It was the tenth year after war when Draco Malfoy got to know the death of Harry Potter Just likes a designed spell, which is not about missing but death.  
He put down his dignity and come to Grimmauld Place one day,hoping to meet the man with black hair and emerald eyes who will welcome him with a big smile.  
But he doesn't.  
He thought time was endless,the answer to the question needn't to be find in a short time.  
He thought he would have a lot of time to explain yore.It could be a story about a word with"L"as its outset.  
But he doesn't.  
Posiscript:  
The author wrote this article for listening a Chinese song.And she introduced it briefly.Sorry for my poor English, I am not able to express the song.So here is the song's name and singer.If anyone like it,try to find it.Song:《喜欢》 singer:张悬  
And this is my first translation,it's not good enough but I still hope someone like it .  
Adress:http://tieba.baidu.com/mo/q/m?kz=3541472855&from_search=1&sc=63302164467&see_lz=0&lp=home_collect_pb&fr=bookmark&pn=0& Author:Auzor


End file.
